Young at Heart
by ragousotu
Summary: When Hermione's relationship goes astray, who's there to catch her?, Rating may change over time
1. Moine

Young At Heart

Chapter 1-"'Moine"

The summer heat at number 12 Grumald place was hardly tolerable, luckily if you were in the house it was not quite as bad. The four teens of the house normally spent their days lounging around in the drawing room or swimming in the small pond out back. It was one of these times with which the story opens. Hermoine and Ron were lying on the bank of the pond, watching Ginny and Harry race across the pond.

"Come on Ginny!" Hermoine squealed delightfully, squeezing Ron's hand and leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled and turned to his girlfriend, "What do you say we get out of here?" He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Hermoine rolled her eyes, as she always does when Ron is being a randy prick, and brushed it off trying not to let it bother her.

Ron on the other hand was serious, and rather put off that Hermoine had not yet "given into his charm" so to speak. He lay back down on the warm sand and stared up at the clouds, reassuring himself that she'd be his eventually.

Hermoine stood up and slipped off her jean shorts, reveling a cute pink and white retro swimming bottom. She waded into the pool, complaining about how cold it was, before forgetting how much she cared and just diving in.

As she surfaced in the middle of the pond she saw Remus walking toward them, she ducked under, and swam back toward shore with the other two teens.

All four kids sat on the bank while Remus shared his good news, "Hey guys, I just thought you all should be the first to know, Doumbledore asked me to come back to work. He wants more people from the Order to protect the school, after the recent sighting of Voldimort." Everyone but Harry flinched at the name, Remus smiled, "Everyone except Hermoine will have me I think. Guess you Lucked out 'Moine." He laughed as he used her childish nickname that Harry had gotten socked earlier that day for using, but she blushed when Remus used it.

"Nah, I'm kinda sad I won't have you fabulous teaching skills at my disposal." She responded, by now Ron Harry and Ginny had waded back into the water and started a game of splash, which was a little too childish for Hermoine.

"Well you can always stop by my Office… Just to chat." Remus said, winking ever so slightly, then he turned abruptly and walked back to the house ready to share his news with the rest of the house.

Hermoine was slightly thrown off her hinges by his wink, which she wasn't even sure if he meant it for her or not. She tried to shrug it off, and swam over to the small island in the middle of the pond where her friends were.

They all laid on the sand and talked, "I'm so glad Remus is coming back, it'll be weird to call him Professor though." Ginny laughed, turning to face Harry, who had spoken. "I'm sure he won't mind when it's just us." She responded, trying not to notice how her brother was touching Hermoine.

And failing miserably, "Ron will you get your grimy hands off my friend, I don't want to watch you groping her right in front of me!"

Hermoine was secretly glad Ginny had stopped Ron before he'd gone farther, she was so sick of him always trying to get in her pants, but she thought that if she said no he'd be upset…

"Oh Bugger off Ginny!" Ron yelled back, but Hermoine had dived into the water before he could get to her again. He frowned and watched as she got out on the other bank, "I'm gonna go dry off!" she called back, grabbing her shorts and hurrying off towards the house.

She walked into the kitchen, which was overly cold. "Someone's cooling charm is a little off…" She said, shivering. Molly Weasley turned to her, a frying pan in her hand, and smiled. Seated at the table were Bill and Sirius, apparently in a deep conversation about goblins. Remus sat to the side, hardly interested, and he looked tired. As Hermoine walked in however his head perked up and he smiled at her, laughing at her joke.

Hermoine pulled on her shorts over her wet swimsuit bottom and sat down next to him, Molly turned to her. "So tell me again why you won't be in Remus' class this year?" She said halfway joking. Hermoine took an apple from the pile in the middle of the table and said, "I have too many classes as it is, and they won't give me a time turner this year. I'm sorry Remus, I really wish I could. Maybe you could give me lessons after class." She winked at him, as he had her. Causing him to take notice where the others didn't. She stood quickly and hurried out the swinging door towards her room to take a warm shower and change for dinner.

Remus got up and walked to the drawing room across the hallway, thinking lightly about Hermoine, and wondering what her wink had meant. He shook his head and sunk into a large chair, staring at the charred and empty fireplace.

That night all ten people crowded around the magically enlarged table for dinner, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermoine, Molly, Author, Bill, Remus, Moody and Sirius. Before them was a large display of many different foods, meats, jellies and delights.

"To what do we owe this feast Molly?" Sirius asked laughing at the huge mountain of food. Molly smiled and said, "To Remus' reinstatement as Defense against the dark arts Teacher at Hogwarts this year. I thought it was worth celebrating." She laughed, passing the potatoes around and beginning the feast.

The conversation was light and merry, keeping everyone in good spirits. Ron kept Hermoine preoccupied so she hardly had time to glance at Remus, who kept staring at her. His mind was still wondering about her suggestive wink.

Slowly the meal dwindled and people began to retire to their rooms, stuffed and slightly tipsy from the mead. Soon all that was left was Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Remus and Sirius. The two elders were only slightly buzzed and Harry was finding it very amusing to bother with them. Ron was still absorbing Hermoine's attention, much to her dismay.

"… Hermoine are you listening to me?" Ron called, he had been going off about the quidditch world cup in Romania this year and Hermoine had been staring at Remus, wondering how he got his hair so perfectly mussed yet hot.

Hermoine turned back to Ron and nodded, pretending to follow his conversation. "Hermoine if your not going to even listen to me then I'll just go to bed." He said, standing up, waiting for her to stop him. Which she didn't. He looked upset and stormed off upstairs, muttering about girlfriends and their problems.

Hermoine sighed and laid her head down on the table, drawing the attention of the other three males sitting near her.

"You should be nicer to him." Harry said, defending his best mate. Hermoine sat up and glared at Harry. "I'll be nicer to him when he stops trying to feel me up under the table during dinner!" she screamed, standing up and running out of the room. Remus could clearly see her eyes welling up with tears.

He turned to Harry and said, "Well that was nice of you." Before getting up and leaving himself. Sirius looked from Harry to the door and said, "What's wrong with all of them?" In a confused tone. Harry shook his head and grabbed exploding snap from the drawer, offering a game to Sirius.

* * *

Welcome to the Young At Heart story, i've written this out to be a long story, with a twist or two. If you like Remus/Hermy ships then you'll be good to go :P

Rate/ Review for the next chapter


	2. It’s called growing up

Young At Heart

Chapter 2-"It's called growing up"

**All characters are JKR's sorry, forgot to mention that in the first chappie!**

* * *

Hermoine was a complex character; she loved to think, even if it hurt sometimes. Right now she was sitting in the large library, which had partly been converted into a study, and she was thinking. She had draped herself over a large armchair, next to the unused fireplace. For some reason, it comforted her even though there was no warm fire inside it.

She closed her eyes and lost herself in her feelings. For the past two months she'd been consumed with her feelings, and she felt like they were strangling her to death. She never really knew what she wanted, or who she wanted for that matter. And one of her biggest problems was Ron. He made her laugh, and while he wasn't the smartest guy in her grade, he was sweet… when he wasn't trying to get in her pants. She'd made the mistake of letting him go up her shirt two months ago, and since then he'd been pressuring her to have sex with him.

They'd finally sat down and talked about it, Hermoine saying she wasn't ready yet and she wanted to wait, what she meant was she wanted to wait until she was in love. But she didn't tell him that. He'd agreed, but it hadn't stopped him.

Hermoine sighed audibly, feeling overwhelmed. She was just about to fall asleep laying there when she was startled by a voice, "Are you asleep?" Remus asked. She opened her eyes and got a face full of crotch. He was standing right in front of her, looking down at her, smiling.

Hermoine sat up, upset at almost being awoken. "No, I was not. But I was trying to." She said, unable to keep the smile from her face. Remus sat down next to her in the other chair, and said looked at her. He turned his head from side to side, looking up and down her body. Not necessarily "checking her out" but he was realizing how she'd changed from a bushy haired nerd to a beautiful woman.

"You've changed since 3rd year." He commented randomly. Hermoine laughed at him, "It's called growing up Remus." He looked her over again, deciding not to say what he was thinking, which was that she'd grown up quite a lot.

Hermoine looked around the room, trying to think of something to fill the silence before saying regretfully, "I have to meet Ron soon." She looked down at the ground, hoping Remus could stall her longer.

"Does he really bother you?" Remus said finally, looking up to her as she had begun to stand. She sat back down and folded her legs in the chair, looking all together a lot like a kid in a grown up's body. She tilted her head to one side and said, "Yes and no. I mean, he makes me laugh and smile and stuff, but sometimes he's just so stupid, and controlling and horny…" She trailed off, lost in her own thoughts. Remus looked at her as she stared at the floor.

"That's how a lot of guys are at that age, especially guys like Ron. They have just been introduced to sex and they aren't able to really handle it." Remus suggested knowledgably.

Hermoine looked down at the floor and said, "I need someone more mature." Remus stared at the top of her head and was about to respond when Ron popped into the room, "Hey Hermoine, I thought you were going to meet me!" he said, sounding very put off.

"I was on my way Ron. Lets go." She said, standing up and smiling at Remus, "Thank you Remus." She said before turning and walked to Ron. As they passed through the doorframe Remus could distinctly hear Ron crooning, "What in bloody hell was that all about?" Remus shook his head again and went to find a book to read.

Hermoine followed Ron out of the house, trying to stay quiet as he reprimanded her for "always being late" and "never caring about him". Finally they reached a small hill, where a blanket had been laid out, and they sat down together. Immediately Hermoine laid back, her knees bent and eyes closed.

Ron was on top of her in a second, kissing her passionately and working his hands up her shirt, she didn't stop him at first, letting him have his way with her. But then suddenly he began to unbutton her pants. Hermoine sat up and pushed him away quickly.

"Ron! Stop it, I told you I don't want to do that yet, why can't we just lay here and watch the sunset!" She said, angry that all he ever wanted to do was snog among other things. He huffed at her and said, "Why don't you ever want to kiss me? Am I that ugly? You're my girlfriend after all!" He yelled back, his temper rising.

"Ron it's nothing like that, it's just annoying that all you ever want to do is make out and get in my pants." Ron rolled his eyes and laughed then said smugly, "You're just playing hard to get!" Before getting atop her and holding her down whilst pulling her pants down off her hips exposing her blue thong straps.

Hermoine's mind was reeling; _this isn't supposed to be happening!_ She screamed in her head. She tried to push him off of her, but he was much stronger and held her in place. He laughed and said, "Stop struggling Hermoine I know you want this as much as I do…" He sighed in her ear.

Scared out of her mind Hermoine started crying, beating her fists against Ron's chest, as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Finally her knee connected with his groin, sending him to the fetal position next to her. Hermoine stood up, buttoning her pants and screaming at the pathetic figure next to her, "Stay the bloody hell away from me!" she screamed before running off towards the house, her blouse still hanging open and her pants still unzipped.

Hermoine bounded through the kitchen door, running past a startled Mrs. Weasley and Sirius, up to her room, which was across from the library.

"I wonder what that was about?" Molly said, she hadn't noticed Hermoine's exposed self. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading the paper, which was telling that he had been spotted in America.

Remus heard Hermoine's door slam across the hall. He sighed and put his book down, walking over towards her room. He knocked at the door and opened it slightly, he was take aback by the figure laying nearly half naked on her bed. She looked up at him, her eyes bright and puffy, with her shirt hanging half open and said, "Help me Remus…" Before standing up and running to wrap her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

Remus stood shocked before patting her on the head, "Tell me everything Hermoine…"

* * *

as always review and you'll get more chappies! 


	3. I Promise

Whoa it took a long time for this chappie! i'm really sorry, as some of you may have realized my obsession with this site comes and goes, but please bear with me, i will try to write longer chapters so you have more to read!

* * *

Young at Heart

Chapter 3- "I promise."

Hermoine sobbed into Remus' shoulder, her arms still wrapped around his chest. He pulled her against him, getting used to comforting her. "Shh, it's ok 'Moine, just let it out…" he said, rocking them back and forth slowly, gently, trying his best to make her feel better.

She stepped back and tried to wipe her tears away, then said quickly, "I'm sorry… I'm just so overwhelmed, I'm… I'm ok now." But she was clearly not ok, her body shook with violent sobs and she couldn't quite catch her breath. Remus looked at the heartbroken seventeen-year-old girl in front of him, and he was shocked how much it hurt him to see her like this.

Remus guided Hermoine to her bed where they sat down, "Tell me what happened Hermoine…" He pushed her hair out of her eyes and listened as Hermoine retold the tale. She had to stop often, and get herself under control before she could continue.

"… And he wouldn't stop, I was just so… so… scared." She started to break down again and Remus pulled her into his arms, holding her again. "It's ok Hermoine, it's over now. Ron won't ever hurt you again," He looked at the girl laying against his chest, "I promise." He finished before sitting her back up again.

She smiled at him, finally calming down, "Thank you so much Remus," she grabbed his hand and squeezed it once, "You really have no idea how much it helps to have someone to talk to." She hugged him once, a quick tight squeeze that lingered just a moment too long for a regular friendly hug. Hermoine looked down at her feet, suddenly shy.

"I'm always here for you Hermoine." Remus said suddenly serious before smiling and leaving the room quickly. Hermoine walked back to her bed, still sniffling a little bit. She smiled to herself, thinking about Remus and what he'd said.

_I shouldn't have done that…_ Remus thought to himself as he walked back into the study, _but I couldn't help it. It hurt so much to see her in pain…_ His mind was racked with indecision. He shook his head and sat down at the desk, trying to concentrate on the book that lay before him.

Hermoine didn't show up for dinner that night, Molly was worried. "I wonder what is wrong with Hermoine, she ran in here crying earlier." Remus looked at Ron, who seemed impassive, before saying quickly, "I think she was just upset, she'll be alright soon. You know teen girls." He said laughing it off. Molly nodded, passing the salad around the table. Remus still glared at Ron for being so callus at the mention of Hermoine.

It was late in the night, nearly eleven, and Hermoine was lying in the back of the library on the large red velvet couch that smelled of mold. It was dark back there and quiet, which is why she liked it. Her face was buried in her arms and she lay on her stomach. "There you are," She heard from behind her. She recognized the voice and it sent a chill down her spine. She heard his footsteps walk towards her. "You can't avoid me forever Hermoine." Ron said, reaching down to stroke her hair, she shuddered away and tried to burry her head deeper in the sofa, hoping he'd leave.

"Look Hermoine, we were just kidding around ok? When your ready to accept that then maybe I'll take you back." Hermoine sat up, her mouth open and her eyes burning with rage. She didn't even notice Remus slip in the room off to the side.

"You take me back! Ron you nearly raped me! Get the bloody hell away from me!" She screamed, moving into a standing position. Ron crossed his arms and said stupidly, "Well Fine if that's the way you want to be about it." Then turned and left, nearly knocking Remus off his feet.

The older man had to use all his self-control not to sock Ron in the face, but as he looked at Hermoine, who still hadn't noticed that he was there, his anger dwindled and died. Hermoine had thrown herself back on the couch and was now bawling, and her body was visibly shaking from her weeping.

After a while she noticed that He was standing near her, watching her. She peeked up at him and said, "Remus please, I don't want you to see me like this. Please just leave." Remus struggled whether to say something or not, opening and closing his mouth several times, before leaving solemnly.

He went to his room and paced thinking about Hermoine laying there alone in the library crying. He wanted so very badly to go back and take her in his arms to calm her down. But he didn't he sat on his bed. "Bloddy Hell." He said to him self, dropping his head back down into his hands and taking a few deep breaths. After a moment he got up and walked towards the door, but he stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He shook his head and made a move towards his bed.

He grunted madly at himself. "Just go to her…" He said, this time screaming. He picked up a book that he had been trying to read and threw it across the room. It his a lamp, which shattered instantly. As he looked at the broken ceramic pieces he sighed and his madness melted.

He picked up his wand and was about to repair the lamp when he heard his door creak. "Remus… are you ok?" He froze, letting her words echo in his head. He closed his eyes and her image was left on the inside of his eyelids.

"Yeah 'moine I'm fine. But your not." He fixed the lamp and turned back to her, motioning for her to come in. Her eyes were red and puffy, but it looked like she hadn't been crying for a few minutes.

The younger girl walked in and sat down on his bed, immediately laying back with her feet dangling off the side, and closed her eyes. Remus looked at her petite form, laying on his bed. He smiled at how comfortable she looked. He walked over and sat next to her, placing his hand on her stomach for a second, before pulling it away as if he'd been burned.

"What's wrong?" She asked frowning and looking up at him. He shook his head, "Nothing," he quickly changed the subject, "How are you?" Hermoine could hear the intense concern in his voice. She rolled over onto her stomach, giving the older man a great view of her arse, which he tried hard to ignore.

"I'm better now, it always helps to cry." She still sounded sad, but definitely better then before. Remus was using all his strength to control himself from touching her, stroking her hair and holding her. _Teachers don't touch their students_. He told himself over and over. But as she lay there he couldn't help but feel like they had a deeper connection then student and teacher.

"Remus, what do you think I should do… Ron's such a prick, but I don't know if I can be alone again…" She finished, making Remus frown. "Alone?" He asked sadly.

She turned and sat up, nodding. "Before Ron and I went out I hardly had any friends, Harry was always with Ginny and his quidditch team, and Ron was… well being ron." But since we've been together Harry's been a lot closer to me and introduced me to some of his friends, and Ron's been a lot better and he's most of the time the only person I can talk to about how I feel. I'm scared that that will all go away if we break up…" She said, holding back a sniffle.

At this point Remus couldn't help but take her hands in his and say, "You'll always have me." And smiling. Hermoine smiled too, wrapping her arms around his neck; again Remus couldn't help but notice her chest pressing against his. She pulled back and laid her head back on Remus' bed, "Thank you so much Remus. That really means something to me." She looked like a goddess, her hair spread around her hair as she lay on his bed with her legs lying across his lap. He looked away trying to think of anything but the growing tightness of his pants.

He snapped out of his momentary brain lapse when he heard heavy breathing, he looked back at Hermoine only to see that she was asleep. He patted her stomach, feeling her breathe in and out. He wanted more then anything to lay next to her and watch as she drifted through sleep, but instead he picked her up very gently and carried her to her room, laying her on the bed.

He looked at her beautiful sleeping form, then without thinking leaned down and kissed her cheek. He stood up, hoping he hadn't awoken her, leaving her room silently.

Hermoine opened her eyes and gently touched her cheek smiling, she rolled over and hugged her pillow quietly thinking to herself about Remus' kiss.

* * *

Review and rate! 


	4. You Can't Have Her

Young at Heart

Chapter 4- "You can't have her"

Hermoine awoke in the very early morning, just as the sun was rising through her window. She rolled off her bed, unable to go back to sleep and as she walked towards her shower she couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. She pulled on a jean jumper over her red panties and walked downstairs to make breakfast.

She walked into the kitchen and began to make bacon and eggs in the frying pan. About ten minutes later Sirius walked in and sat at the large wooden table.

"Hey Hermoine, you're up early…" He said, still groggy. He was dressed in flannel pajama pants and no shirt, even in his older age he was still very muscular and handsome.

She glanced at him before turning back to the skillet, which she was using by hand, sans magic. "I couldn't sleep. A lot on my mind." As soon as she said it she regretted it. Sirius being who he was couldn't help but butt into her problems.

"What's wrong." She turned back to him, putting two eggs on his plate along with some bacon before saying, "Nothing it's not a big deal." And sitting next to him to eat her food.

He eyed her, with that look that says something like, "I'm not that thick…" She rolled her eyes and said quickly. "It's just Ron, he's being a prick." Before shoving food in her mouth hoping to delay more questions.

"I thought something was up between you two. What happened?" Sirius asked, looking concerned.

Hermoine sighed and gave him a shortened version of the tale, leaving out Remus and what he was doing to her. Sirius sat thinking for some time after she finished speaking.

"Well Hermoine I don't know what to say. If it were me, I'd dump his arse on the curb. But it's not me and you have a much more level head on your shoulders. But if someone did that to me I wouldn't stand for it. It's a violation of your trust and your personal space." He said, sound very profound, and very unlike himself.

He smiled at her, trying to enforce his speech. She was thinking about what he'd said when Ginny tottered into the room, effectively ending Sirius and Hermoine's conversation.

Hermoine spent the morning avoiding Ron, even though she knew she should be talking to him, or breaking up with him. But she didn't really feel like doing either. So she hid in the back of the library re-reading the books she's pawed over for the past seven years.

She heard a noise out in the hallway and quickly got up to see what it was. She pushed the big sliding door open to the sight of Ron laying on the ground with Remus over him, looking very uncaring. "Sorry Ron, didn't see you." He grunted before looking over to Hermoine. Ron also noticed her at the exact same time and they both began to speak to her.

Remus: "Oh… Hermoine I was wondering…"

Ron: "There you are, Stop avoiding me!"

Hermoine sighed, wishing she were somewhere else and Moved to help Ron up. He hit away her hand and said roughly, "Get off'a me!" Hermoine stood back, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at Ron, for being such a prick.

Ron grabbed her by the arm, jerking her closer to him. "Look Hermoine you need to get over what happened and start acting like my bloody girlfriend again!" He yelled at her.

Before Ron had any idea what happened he was back on the floor again this time with a black eye.

"You shouldn't talk to a woman like that." Remus said. Before taking Hermoine's hand and pulling her into the study, as she starred wide eyed at Ron, who screamed back, "Fine then you Bitch! We're done. You'll be sorry!" Before running off downstairs to have his mum ice his eye.

Hermoine fell into a seat, stunned and with a throbbing arm, not really thinking much. Remus slammed his fist into his hand before grunting and calming himself down. He walked over to Hermoine, "I'm sorry Hermoine, I shouldn't have done that." He glanced away from her eyes, which had focused on him.

"It's ok Remus… It really… felt good to have someone protect me like that…" She trailed off, blushing slightly, remembering the night before when he'd kissed her. "And to be honest," She continued, "I'm glad he broke up with me… it just makes it easier." She sighed and Remus couldn't help but whine inside at how sad she looked.

She leaned her head back, and stared past him and he knew she wasn't really seeing anything.

"Hey 'Moine… Why don't you come swimming with Sirius and I… to get your mind off things?" He asked cautiously. Her eyes came back into focus, and she sighed.

"I really don't feel like it…" She said. What she really wanted to do was run off and cry for a few hours.

Remus tried not to show his hurt on his face. "Please 'Moine… for me?" He gave her a cute puppy dogface, of as cute of one as a thirty nine year old man can manage. Which made Hermoine laugh. So she agreed and in ten minuet's time she was at the pond in her white and green bikini with two forty-year-old men.

Sirius and Remus seemed to revert to their teenage days when they were alone together. They dunked each other and splashed so badly that Hermoine rolled her eyes and began laughing.

"You guys are such kids." She said swimming over to where they were talking. Sirius turned to her and said, "But at least we're better then Ron and his lot." Then he stopped and said, "I'm sorry… I just meant… well your too mature for them. You need someone who you can connect with on a higher level… Like us!" He finished. She rolled her eyes again.

"Well your right about something, they are too immature for me. But in a year it will be better. I'll have a job and all that." She floated on her back and Remus noticed how angelic she looked before shaking himself out of it.

"Yeah it gets a lot easier in a work setting 'Moine. No worries." He smiled at her, but she dived under water to swim back towards the bank.

Remus turned back to Sirius, who was giving him a look. "Mate, you know you can't have her." He said seriously.

Remus acted very surprised, "What are you talking about? She's seventeen! I don't even want her. I was just trying to help her get over Ron." Then he too swam off, leaving Sirius to ponder the look he'd seen Remus give her.

As the sun was setting the three swimmers laid out on the beach, letting the sand and sun combined warm them until they were dry. Hermoine sat up between the two guys, crossing her legs and looking out across the water.

Remus stared at her back, thinking about what Sirius had said. _She's just too young; she's not even legal for Pete's sake. Besides she doesn't even like me. I'm just some old teacher to her. _He frowned, having made himself very upset.

"I'm going to go back and see about supper." He said getting up and leaving before anyone could respond.

Hermoine watched him go, wondering why he was upset, she turned back and found Sirius watching her.

"What's wrong?" He said, curiously. Hermoine tugged on her hair, trying to decide if spilling her feelings about a guy to his best friend was a good idea. She decided it wasn't.

"Nothing…" She too got up quickly and hurried off after Remus. Sirius just shook his head.

Hermoine found Remus sitting about ten feet from the kitchen door sitting beneath a tree with his head in his hands. Hermoine stopped and began to walk over to him, but he looked up.

"Oh… Hermoine…I was um…" He scuffed his feet, trying to think of something to say. But instead he nodded and walked off into the house. Hermoine didn't understand his weird behavior and sighed before walking into the house herself.


	5. You Can't Help Me Hermione

Young at Heart

Chapter 5- "You can't help me Hermione"

AN- Lara- thank you for correcting my spelling! Hermione! Lol

School was three weeks away and Hermione was desperately studying up on history of magic, potions, transfiguration, and any other subject to keep her mind off of Ron and Remus… but mainly Remus.

She had been sitting in the darkened library for about four hours, and it was now one a.m. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, and decided to spend only another hour before going to bed.

Just as she was shutting her potions book and opening her muggle studies book she heard the door behind her slide open. She didn't turn around right away, but she heard someone say, "Oh…" and turn to leave quickly.

"Wait!" She said turning around and finding Remus. His back to her she said, "I was just about to leave…if you need the library…" She said slowly as she closed her book and put them in her bag.

Remus stood with his back to her still, his hand against the door and sighed. "No… it's fine…" he began to pull the door open again when Hermione got up and walked in front of him. "What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" She asked noticing that Remus has his eyes shut tight.

"Hermione please, just let me go…" He sounded very tired and old. It made Hermione distressed. She grabbed his hand innocently and pulled him towards the chairs near the fireplace.

"Remus you helped me, now let me help you." She begged. He pulled his hands away and put his head in them, sighing audibly again.

"You can't help me Hermione…" He looked up at her and her head was bent to the side. Remus could tell he'd really hurt her feelings, and that crushed him.

He got down on his knees next to her chair, and grabbed her hands, "Hermione I just don't know what to do! You mean so much to me, and I can't even have you. I don't even know if you like me at all, which drives me insane, and still I love it." He spurted out. Taking a deep breath and watching Hermione's reaction with nervous anticipation.

Her eyes were wide and her breath didn't seem to be able to escape her chest. Finally after a moment of silence she said slowly, "Wow…" Making Remus shake his head and said, "I never want you to have a moment of sadness… and I'd give anything to make sure you're always happy and cared for… even if I can't do it personally."

He was about to ramble on even more before Hermione stopped him, "Remus… I mean…" She smiled and stopped for a moment, leaving Remus hanging. Remus didn't think he would wait any longer, and he stood, pushing Hermione back against her chair, and leaned in. He firmly planted his lips on hers, sliding his tongue across her red lips, and gently running his fingers through her hair. All Hermione could think was: _He's kissing me… he's KISSING ME!_

_-SORRY THIS CHAP IS SO SHORT! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!_


	6. I kissed Her

**My fans... I'm so so sorry. As you may have learned by following my stories, my need to write them comes and goes with my life and it's problems. But i hope you like this chapter and i will _try _to write more soon!**

* * *

Young at Heart

Chapter 6- "I kissed Her"

Remus' mind was reeling, and he couldn't believe what was happening. _I'm kissing a girl who's half my age… I shouldn't be doing this…_ He wanted nothing more then to kiss her forever, but his mind and moral standing was telling him differently. And Sirius' voice kept ringing in his head. "You can't have her."

Remus reluctantly pulled back from their kiss. "This isn't right…" he muttered to himself, but Hermione heard it too. She stopped, "What?" she said astounded. He'dkissed _her!_ All of a sudden she felt used and tricked. Hermione pushed Remus off of her.

"What do you mean?! You kissed me!" She said standing to almost match his height.

Remus could see the pain in her eyes and could almost read her thoughts and he shook his head and said, "Mione, I'm sorry! I just… Ugh! I want you, I like you, and I can't have you. I Shouldn't have you!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, but Hermione was already feeling tears behind her eyes.

"Remus, I like you! A lot! It's not fair that you show feelings like that and kiss me then just take them all away! Blood Hell! You should think before you freaking act next time!" She screamed at him before running from the room, but not before Remus could notice the streams of tears on her cheeks.

He collapsed in the chair near him, about ready to cry himself from frustration. After a moment he got up, kicked the chair leg, which immediately cried out, "Hey! Watch it!" Before Remus stormed out of the room, leaving a very angry chair leg.

When Hermione reached her room she too collapsed but onto her bed. The soft quilt did nothing to sooth her mind. She was just as frustrated with herself as she was with him. She was mad that she had fallen for someone she couldn't have, and mad that he had tempted her like that. It was around five am before she finally cried herself to sleep, sliding into dreams of melancholy and woe.

The next morning the table seemed oblivious to Hermione's problems, and she tried to hide her feelings by staring intently at her eggs. Remus on the other hand was ignoring his problems completely and acting as if they didn't exist.

"So you all are heading to Daigon ally today?" He asked pushing his toast around his plate with his fork. Molly nodded and chattered away about all the books they had to buy and their new robes costing so much, Sirius stepped in to save the table from her ranting, "Remus be a pal and hang around with me, I get so lonely in this old house by myself."

Remus assumed that Hermoine would be going, and therefore assumed the safest place would be at the house. "Sure mate, I'll stay home. We should get a game of chess going before long."

His glances were continuealy directed towards Hemione, but he hoped no one noticed. The table remained quite for a while as the lonely teenager pushed her eggs around on her plate, trying to be as much of a wallflower as could be.

"'Mione what's wrong?" It was Ginny who first noticed. And she brought the attention of the table to Hermione who blushed and said quickly. "I just didn't sleep well, I think I'm going to stay home today and rest." She wanted least of all to go to Diagon ally and be shopping with all the happy and hyped up teenagers.

When Remus heard that she was staying his eyes flicked open. "Uh-oh…" He thought to himself, maybe Hermione didn't realize that they would be home alone together, but her certainly did.

It was around nine before the group was ready to leave, they all gathered around the fireplace to floo to Diagon ally, and Hermione leaned against the Doorway to the kitchen talking to Ginny.

"I hope you feel better Hermione, you seem so… down lately…" She said, hoping Hermione would offer and explanation, which she didn't, "I'm just tired Gin, no worries." She smiled at the younger girl and hurried her towards the fireplace, anxious to get back to her room and sleep for the rest of her life.

Five minutes later she was sprinting up the stairs towards her room, but as she turned the corner she was nearly knocked backwards down the stairs by Sirius. He eyed her suspiciously then said, "I thought you were tired…." She rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs to the third floor, slamming her door behind her as she went.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but he was deep in thought and greatly worried about his friend and his affairs.

He lowed himself into the fluffed red armchair across the chessboard from his best friend. Remus seemed lost within his own thoughts and it wasn't until Sirius snapped several times that he came to.

"What? Oh…. Your move or mine?" Remus said quickly, trying to change the subject.

Remus attempted to move his first pawn, but Sirius reached over and grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Look mate. What's up, what's wrong?" he asked apprehensively.

Remus thought first of denying that anything was troubling him, but he knew better. Sirius had been able to read him like a book since the first time they meet at Hogwarts.

"It's just Hermoine is all." He tried to make it as casual as possible, but Sirius could see through it.

"I figured as much. What happened anyway?" The black haired man asked as he moved his first pawn.

Remus took time to answer, and almost whispered, "I kissed her."

Sirius was shocked, and just stared for a moment before Remus asked gruffly, "What? I stopped it! I pulled away and told her I was sorry. Then she got so upset, and she hasn't talked to me since and my head is just swimming." He spilled like an overflowing kettle, with even a little prodding.

Sirius just thought for a long time, and after a bit Remus looked up and waited, worried, for what Sirius would make of it.

He didn't say anything though, except reach out and move another chess piece. And so the game continued, Remus waiting, hoping that Sirius would give him advice. All the while the shaggy older looking one of the two, his mind was twirling and his heart ached for his best friend.


	7. For me

I got this one up faster then i thought :P i have to keep you guys in suspense some how!

* * *

Young at Heart

Chapter 7- "For me"

It was late at night, around midnight when the two middle-aged men were still awake in the drawing room, both with a small whisky glass that they had been sipping from. Bother were still coherent and were talking quietly about Remus and Hermione. Everyone else had gone to bed, and the alcohol had loosened their tongues.

"Remus, I think you should just talk to her. It won't do any good to be sobbing here mate." Sirius suggested as he took another swig of the fire whisky.

"You bloody well know that I can't. It has to end here. Because I can't let it go any farther between her and I. It's wrong, legally and morally." Although Remus may have seemed as if he didn't care about Hermione, it took all of his self-control to keep the tears in as he said those words.

Sirius could see that even as Remus talked it hurt him. He reached over and patted his friends back. "You've gotten yourself into a load of trouble mate." He said, burping from the alcohol.

"My glass is empty mate I'm going to go refill. You want another?" Sirius got up and began to walk towards the door before Remus shook his head.

Hermoine couldn't sleep. It was near midnight as she tossed and turned in bed. Her eyes were still red and puffy from her latest crying fit. She sighed loudly and flipped her covers off, as she got out of bed.

She was headed for the kitchen to make some hot chocolate or something to nurse her back to sleep. As she quietly snuck down the stairs she passed the drawing room, and she stopped immediately when she saw Remus, his head still in his hands, sitting on the couch. She watched him for a moment, wanting so badly to run to him and kiss him. But she didn't she turned the other way and walked into the kitchen.

She pushed on the swinging door, and heard the shattering of glass. "Ouhf!" She heard a rough voice scream on the other side of the door. "Repairo" She heard Sirius say as she saw the glass fly into his hand, repaired, with a new shot of fire whisky.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were here." Hermoine said, "Sorry I ran into you." Sirius just eyed her down, thinking to himself. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked, as he watched her in her large Quidditch shirt, making hot coco.

Hermione shook her head and turned back to face Sirius. She could tell by his eyes he was about to give her the big speech, and she was in no mood to hear it.

He started in on her before she could even get around him. "I was talking to Remus tonight." That stopped Hermione in her tracks.

"He is a mess Hermione." Sirius turned to her and said simply, "He cares about you… You need to go and talk to him. For me? He's my best mate and I can't stand seeing him like this."

Hermione let out a sigh, not knowing what to say when Sirius stepped around her, "I'm going up to bed, and he's in the drawing room. Please go talk to him."

The bushy brunette listened to him leave, and then she waited a moment before turning around and going to the drawing room.

She stood looking at him through the glass door again, before turning the knob and pushing it open.

"It's about time Sirius I- Oh." Remus stopped as he noticed that it was Hermione who stood before him, not Sirius. He could easily tell that her eyes were blotchy from crying, and she seemed so nervous, but even then She looked as beautiful and angelic as anyone could possibly ever look, standing there in the firelight.

"Remus I-" She started, then stopped and went to go and sit next to the older man. As soon as she sat Remus exploded at her, "Hermione, I'm so sorry, please just let me explain. Earlier you left so quickly and you were so upset I had no time to-" He turned his head away, leaving Hermione biting her lip. Her next move surprised him; she reached over and gently placed her hand atop his. Her warm touch sent fire through his skin and it gave him the confidence needed to gather his thoughts.

"Hermione, I really care about you. This summer, you've slowly grown inside me, and I light up with I see you. But how could you care for someone with gray hair, and not just from old age."

Hermione ignored his illusion to his "condition" and continued, now holding both his hands with hers, "Remus I feel the same. I don't want you to think of me as a child I'm seventeen. I…I'm graduation next year and what does a year of difference mean? I just I find you so exciting and exhilarating. I hope you feel the same way…"

Her heart was pounding, and she was sure he could hear it through her chest. He just looked at her though, and neither moved for the longest time. Hermione was hanging on the moment, hoping he wouldn't reject her.

"Of course I do Hermione. I greatly care for you. I want you to let me in." He said slowly, hoping the weight of his words meant something to her.

Gently he placed his hand behind her head and pulled her lips to his, just barely kissing her at first, then slowly pressing harder and slipping his tongue between her pale soft lips.

All their confusion and unhappiness was taken far away when they were together. The spent an hour in silence, lying in one another's arms, late in the night, as the fire burned on and on.

* * *

Next chappie is coming soon! 


End file.
